


Un Hechizo De Amor Gatuno

by AlessaMerino205



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMerino205/pseuds/AlessaMerino205
Summary: -Que lindo gatito, estas perdido pequeño--Yugi rápido vamonos o se acabarán las amburguesas--Si Joey ya voy, pero tu vendrás conmigo pequeño-...-Faraón malo deja de rasguñar mi cuaderno de literatura-~Miau~-Aaaa.. no puedo enojarme contigo eres muy tierno-~Miau~-Ven vamos es hora de comer-~Miau~...Hola esta es una nueva historia echa 100% por mi si ven otra igual es falsificacion jajajaja espero disfruten





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> La inspiracion para esta historia me vino de mi michi espero les guste.

Yugi Mutuo un chico de estatura baja, adorable, ojos amatistas, y cabello tricolor en forma de hoja.

Un día normal Yugi y su mejor amigo Joey iban a comer a un local de comida rápida donde a su amigo le encantaba comer mientras caminaban y hablaban Yugi escucho algo que llamo mucho su atención y ese ruido venía de un callejón.

-Oye Joey escuchas eso- dijo el tricolor el rubio lo miro interrogante-

-Oye viejo yo no escucho nada- el tricolor camino más al fondo del callejón y vio una caja de cartón

_~miau~ _el tricolor se acerco y vio un gatito muy lindo de ojos color rojo y pelaje blanco pero estaba un poco sucio.

-awww eres muy tierno- dijo el tricolor tomando al gatito en brazos

-Estas perdido pequeño- dijo el tricolor a lo que el gatito lo miro

-Yugi vamonos o se acabaran las amburguesas- dijo el rubio con aburrimiento-

-Ya voy Joey, pero tu pequeño te vendrás conmigo- dijo abriendo su mochila y metiendo al gatito dentro y salio del callejon-

-Por que tardaste tanto.. Are de quien es ese gato- dijo el rubio viendo al tricolor que no dejaba de ver al gato

-Pues nose estaba en ese callejón sólo.... como yo- dijo triste

-Lo siento viejo -dijo el rubio poniéndole su mano en el hombro del pequeño -

-No importa bueno Joey creo que hoy no poder ir contigo lo siento

-No importa podemos otro día no te preocupes -dijo Joey dándole una sonrisa-

Después de despedirse el tricolor retomó su camino a su casa, al llegar tiro su mochila que callo en el suelo.

_~MEOW~ _el tricolor levanto su mochila y saco al gatito

-O losiento pequeño- dijo llorando el pequeño gatito lo miro interrogante

** _Continuara....._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero y les agia gustado si es así no olviden dejar su ☆ y comentar sin otra cosa que agregar hasta la proxima.....


	2. Chapter 2

El gatito miraba interrogante al tricolor que lloraba desconsoladamente con sus manos en su lindo rostro, el gato blanco se acerco a el lentamente hasta quedar encima de el, se quito sus manos para ver al pequeño gato restregando su cabeza en forma de consuelo.

Eres muy tierno- dijo acariciando la cabeza del gatito-

_~Miau~ _-dijo el gato en respuesta-

\- Te gustaría que te pusiera un nombre -dijo secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta, el pequeño gato giro su cabeza interrogante-

-Mmm.. que te parece -dijo el tricolor pensando - Asrael - el gato hizo un gesto de disgusto que hizo reír al tricolor.

-Bien creo que tienes hambre asi que -miro su reloj que llevaba en su mano izquierda las 6:39 pm -O no la tienda donde venden comida para mascotas ya cerró- dijo levantándose con el gato en brazos -Veré que hay para que tu comas -bajo al gato al suelo, fue a la cocina seguido del gato -Sólo hay un pescado gustas? -dijo viendo al mínimo, el cual asintio- Bien -se puso a cocinarlo mientras el gato lo miraba atento a cada movimiento que daba.

-Listo ya está -dijo para cortar el pescado en trozos pequeños y poniéndolo en un plato pequeño -Ya puedes comer pequeño -dijo alegre pero el gato no comía, solo se limito a mirarlo -Ya se seguro tienes sed -busco un utensilio pequeño y lo lleno de agua -Listo ahora si come -Pero el gato ni se movió -Que te pasa no tienes hambre -pregunto a lo que mínimo negó con la cabeza y levantaba su patita -Quieres que coma contigo? - el gatito asintió -Bien en ese caso -se levantó y comenzó a preparar un sanwid -Listo buen provecho -dijo dándole una mordida al sanwid y viendo al gato que comía pacíficamente.

-Bueno creo que está noche dormirás conmigo -dijo acariciando al gato, que se estaba durmiendo en sus piernas -Ya fue mucho estudio por hoy- dijo cerrando su libro de historia -Los antiguos faraones si que trabajaban duró -dijo a lo que el minino levanto sus orejas lo que llamo la atención de Yugi -Te gustan las historias egipcias -dijo mirando al minino -

_~Miau~ _\- respondió el minino levantanse -

-Ya se te llamaré Faraón- dijo mirando al gato el cual asintio- Bien faraón es hora de dormir -dijo acostándose en su cama -Ven sube -dijo el tricolor viendo al minino, quien comenzó a tener un color carmin en su piel -Oye estas enfermo -dijo levantándolo y acostantodolo junto a el -Dormir te ara bien -dijo el tricolor cerrando sus ojos viendo por última vez al gato de esos lindos ojos rojos.

Los rayos del sol llegaban a la cara de cierto chico tricolor de ojos amatistas quien perezosamente se levanto de su comoda cama miro su reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche.

-O no se me hace tarde- dijo levantándose de su cama para meterse al baño luego de unos minutos salio-

-YUGII!! - ecucho como gritaban su nombre -

-Ya voy contesto- el tricolor, se peino su cabellera rebelde, se puso su uniforme color azul y salió de su cuarto -Abuelo que hay de....- se quedó en las escaleras pensando- Abuelo... -dijo triste lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus mejillas -Entonces todo fue un sueño -se podía ver la esperanza en sus ojos amatistas -Mi abuelito está vivo -dijo entrando a la sala, lo único que encontró fue un chico de tes morena, y cabello en forma de hoja como el de él -Abuelito eres tu.. -dijo llamando la atención del chico que se voltio sus ojos eran rojos -No es él... -sus ojos se cristalizaron, lo que alarmó al moreno-

-Yugi estas bien - dijo el moreno acercándose al pequeño que lloraba desconsolado como el día de ayer-

-Quien eres, y que haces aquí- dijo el tricolor menor asustado-

-Calma amo Yugi -dijo el moreno-

-Quien eres -volvió a decir Yugi-

-No me recuerdas amo -dijo el moreno moviendo sus orejas blancas-

-Tienes orejas de gato -dijo el tricolor menor tocando las orejas del moreno-

-Acaso eres tu faraón -dijo el menor, el moreno asintió- Pero como te transformaste en humano, si eras un gato -pregunto el menor-

-Yo soy víctima de un hechizo -dijo el moreno lo que asustó mas al menor -Calma amo no te are daño -dijo acercándose -

-Mmmm ok- respondió no muy convencido-

\- Creo que deberías darte prisa -dijo el moreno, el tricolor lo miro interrogante -Te queda poco tiempo para ir al Instituto- dijo el moreno señalando el reloj de la sala que señalaba las 6:45 AM-

-No llegaré tarde -dijo para salir corriendo-

-YUGII!! -dijo acatando la mirada del menor -Tu almuerzo -dijo entregándole la comida -Ten un buen día - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa-

-Gracias Faraón -dijo para salir corriendo asia el Instituto-

  
Logre llegar al instituto a tiempo, aunque muy ajitado tras correr sin parar hasta llegar, aunque la sensei aún no a llegado.

-Aaaa- suspire- De la que me salvé -dije sentándome en mi lugar-

-Buenos días Yugi-kun -miro a la castaña de ojos azules y tes blanca, que se sienta enfrente mio-

-Buenos dias Tea -digo alegre -

-Hola viejo -un rubio, de tes blanca y ojos miel se sienta al lado-

-Hola, buenos días Joey -dije para ver como un castaño de tes blanca y ojos marrón lo agarra del cuello-

-Buenos días chicos- dijo el castaño alegre-

-Buenos días Tristan -dijimos Tea y yo-

-Deja de molestar Tristán -dijo el rubio con fastidio-

-Porque no mejor me dices cuñadito Joey- dijo con toque de burla, lo que hizo que el rubio se le tirara en cima comenzando una pelea-

-Vamos chicos no peleen -decía Tea con fastidio-

-Buenos días alumnos -dijo la profesora entrando al salón-

-Buenos días Sakura-Sensei -el rubio y el castaño se separaron rápidamente lo que me hizo reír -Pueden tomar asiento- dijo la sensei.

La clase está super aburrida así que miro la ventana donde se ve una agradable vista, escucho como el timbre suena diciendo que ya es hora de irnos a casa, escucho a mis amigos hablar mientras recojo mis cosas.

-Yugi-kun- dijo Tea llamando mi atención-

-Vamos al arcade quieres ir -dijo alegre-

-Claro que... -me quedé pensando y cierto gato humanoide se me vino a la mente -Losiento chicos creo que será en otra ocasión -dije nervioso, a lo que sólo asintieron-

-Bueno adiós Yugi-Kun -dijo la castaña-

-Nos vemos mañana viejo- dijo el rubio-

-Que tengas linda tarde, adiós- dijo el castaño siguiendo a los otros dos-

-Creo que me iré a casa sólo -dije para mi mismo mientras terminaba de meter mis cosas a la mochila, cuando escuche que alguien se aclaro la garganta, mi mirada recallo en cierto chico igual a faraón solo que sus ojos eran carmesí y su piel blanca

-Hola Yami- salude con alegría -Hace tiempo que no te veia- el se acerco a mi-

-Hola mi pequeño -dijo abrazándome- Llegue apenas una semana -se separo de mi-

-Y como fue tu viaje a Londres- agregue

-Genial!!- dijo con sarcasmo lo que me hizo sonreír, apesar del tiempo nunca cambia-

-Y por que aburrido- dije enarcando una ceja-

-Por que no estuve contigo, no te podía llamar, ni mensajear, ni tocar- dijo enumerando-

-jajaja basta- dije sonrojado-

-Vamos Hikari amo verte sonrojado- agregó-

-Lose por eso te amo- dije besándolo en los labios

-Y dígame lo puedo acompañar a su casa sr. Mutuo- dijo con sarcasmo-

-jaja nunca cambias verdad- dije caminando a la salida, mientras lo escuchaba reir-

Mientras esperaba a que mi amo volviera de estudiar comencé a limpiar la casa y descubriendo ciertas cosas como que mi amo llora por la muerte de su abuelo, que casi no sale con nadie y que apenas tiene 16 años.

-Listo- dije viendo la casa reluciente -sólo queda esperar hasta que el amo vuelva-

Dije sentándome en el sofá, no se escuchaba nada solo el tik-tak del reloj sientiendome atrapado en el tiempo que no avanzaba -Aaa!! Que aburrido - dije bostezando -Ya se esto le encantará al amo- me transforme en un niño con orejas de gato y mi vestimenta egipcia- Creo que llegará pronto dije viendo el reloj, mientras inflaba las mejillas, escuche como se abría la puerta- BIENVENIDO AM...-

Mis palabras se cortaron al ver al ser que más odio en este mundo, además que estaba asiendo con mi amo? -Aléjate de el -Advertí-

-Que me aras tu bola de pelos- dijo burlón-

-Lo que mi amo no me dejo hacer hace mucho tiempo- dije posesionarme para atacarlo y el poniéndose a la defensiva-

-BASTA!! -grito mi amo- Como es que se conocen, y como es que tu eres ahora un niño- dijo señalándome yo movía mi colita de un lado a otro y me le tiré encima-

-Amo te extrañe mucho- dije restregarme en su cuello-

-Aléjate -dijo Yami tomándome de mi camisa y tirándome al suelo, lo que hizo que soltara un gemido de dolor- De él no te acerques que es mio- dijo abrazando a Yugi por la cintura me sentía derrotado, el me a vuelto a vencer, por lo que nunca pensé que mi amo se soltara de su agarre, para tomarme en sus brazos y mimarme-

-Yami- dijo enojado y acurrucándome en sus brazos -No lo trates así es sólo un gatito- dijo frunciendo el seño-

-Yugi amor suelta esa cosa- dijo Yami serio -Es un peligro para todos, es mejor que me desasga de él -dijo tomándome de mi camisa otra vez- Te matare y esta vez nadie podrá intervenir- sus ojos cambiaron de un color rubí a un rojo intenso-

-NOOO!!- dijo mi amo tomándome de nuevo, mientras me abrazaba -Para que quieres matarlo esta ternurita no te a echo nada -dijo molesto-

-Tengo cuentas pendientes con él- dijo señalándome- Así que amor dame al enano-

-No te lo dare- dijo serio sorprendiendo a Yami- Adiós Yami hablaremos mañana- Se dio la vuelta y entramos a la casa, se sentó en el sofá con migo en brazos-

-Amo estas bien, él no te hizo nada verdad- dije preocupado

-No cálmate ternurita- dijo tomando mis mejillas- además mi novio no me aria nada malo- dijo sonriendo, fruncí el seño- Etto.. estas enojado- dijo mirandome-

-No amo- dije secamente-

_ **Continuara......** _


	3. Chapter 3

_ **☆○☆○☆=Flash Back** _

**Narra Yugi**

  
Luego de la mi conversación que tuve con faraón, me fui a preparar algo para cenar -Faraón la cena esta lista- pero nadie me respondió -Seguro aún está enojado- me senté mientras comía _~solo~ _como siempre, mientras pensaba que se aún se me hace muy raro hablar con un gato-humanoide, luego de terminar y estar viendo la televisión unas cuantas horas -Es extraño no e visto a faraón en ningún lado, debo a ir a buscarlo- me paré para comenzar a buscar en toda la casa.

Faraón estas aqui -volvi a preguntar al viento, entrando a mi habitación, y sólo vi el rompecabezas que llevaba en su cuello - Estas aquí faraón - rei al saber que era imposible que el estaría dentro. Luego de buscarlo por toda la casa y no encontrarlo me lave los dientes y me puse mi piyama agarre el rompecabezas y lo estruje contra mi pecho sonriendo ya que podía sentir como si lo tuviera en mis brazos -Descansa faraón- me acomode en mi cama sin dejar de abrazar el rompecabezas hasta quedarme dormido.

Como es posible que ese maldita bola de pelos volviera y quisiera arruinar mis planes como hace tiempo, pero esta vez no ganará, Yugi, mi pequeño dulce y tierno Yugi esta vez nadie podrá sepárate de mi lado mi pequeño joya.

-Hola Yami- levante un poco mi vista topan dome con una chica de tes blanca, ojos azules y cabello castaño

-Hola Tea-

Ella sonrió mientras se sentaba a mi lado- Pensé que estabas con el enano- Sonreí, mientras ella se recostaba en mi hombro -Deberías dejarlo Yami-

Eso me enojo ya sabía lo que aria para matar el aburrimiento -Por que quieres que termine con Yugi- la mire interrogante, aunque sabía la razón

-Me tienes ami- dijo abrazándome -No soy suficiente para ti Yami-

La mire con una sonrisa, mientras ella me miraba interrogante -Tea- dije acatando su atención -Puedes acércate un poco, quiero decirte algo- ella se acercó ami y de mi chaqueta saque un navaja -Déjame decirte que Yugi es mi única joya y es irreemplazable- sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir el filo de mi navaja y ver la sangre caer de su cuerpo -El no es como tu o como yo- saque la navaja de su cuerpo, mientras le hacía una cortadura en su abdomen -El es puro, inocente, hermoso, único- ella quería gritar, le tape la boca y la tiré a unos arbustos que habían cerca, me acerqué a ella lentamente mientras me miraba con temor y le corte la lengua -Sabes calladita te ves más bonita Masaki- ella me miro horrorizada mientras lagrimas bajaban de sus mejillas esta noche sería estupenda.

-Al parecer mi amo aun no recupera sus memorias- dije recostándome en el árbol 

_~sabes que Yami lo tiene bajo su hechizo~ _-

suspire ya que lo que decía era cierto -Que puedo hacer Kisara el no me recuerda- la peli-blanca de ojos azules, me miro con una sonrisa- 

_~Dale tiempo Atem el recordará poco a poco mientras tanto tu demuéstrale que eres digno de tener su amor~ _-Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue

-Creo que iré a verlo, seguro ya estará dormido- salí del rompecabezas grave error, pues al parecer se había quedado dormido con mi collar al no encontrarme en la casa, no pude evitar sonrojarme, correspondí a su abrazo, me transforme en mi verdadera forma para poder abrazarlo de su cintura, almeno paso una hora para poder quedarme dormido.

** _☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○_ **

-Pequeño donde estas- decía un moreno de ojos rubíes -AQUÍ ESTAS- grito para lanzarse encima de un pequeño tricolor de ojos amatistas callendo ambos al suelo el menor comenzo a reir por las cosquillas

-Jajajajaja basta Atem jajajaja basta- pedía el menor queriendo quitar al menor de encima mientras reía

-Nop- contesto el mayor parando de hacerle cosquillas al oji-amatista lo miro interrogante

-Pasa algo Atem- pregunto con preocupación, pero toda inquietud desapareció al sentir los labios del mayor sobre los suyos el beso era lento y lleno de amor que acabo a unos minutos después por falta de aire

-Te amo- dijo el mayor acariciando la mejilla del menor

-Yo también te amo Atem- el menor se le acerco y volvió a unir sus labios.

** _☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○_ **

** _ _ **

El moreno se despertó bruscamente sudado miro a su alrededor y vio a su luz dormir, el menor comenzó a buscar algo en la cama pero no logró encontrarlo -Faraón- dijo entre sueños lo que hiso que el moreno se volviera a acostar en la cama abrazándolo y acariciando su cabeza -Te amo mi pequeño- dijo besando la frente del menor -_~Yo también te amo~_\- el menor aún dormido se acurruco en el pecho del moreno, este sonrió e intento volverse a dormir.

** _○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆ _ **

  
El tricolor menor despertó por unos cuantos rayos de sol que caían sobre su lindo rostro abrió sus ojos lentamente para ligeramente abrirlos como platos al ver que no estaba en sus habitación -Do-donde estoy- se dijo así mismo mirando el lugar era muy oscuro y sanguinario

-O al parecer ya despertaste- dijo una voz de un ultratumba que espanto al oji-amatista

-Quien eres?- pregunto con valor a la sombra que estaba parada frente a él

-Vamos Heba no estoy para juegos- dijo la sombra saliendo a la luz Yugi no lo podía creer

-Ya-yami- pregunto temeroso el menor de los tricolores

-Pues claro precioso-

Yugi pensó un poco en cómo lo había llamado Yami pero lo ignoro -Donde estamos Yami- pregunto viendo de nuevo a su alrededor y se percató que tenía las manos atadas detrás de su espalda y algunos golpes y rasguños en su cuerpo

-No recuerdas Heba aquí..- el tricolor mayor paro en seco y comenzó a escuchar

-Rápido encuentren a Heba- dijo una voz suave que sin saber la razón Yugi sonrió

-Es Atem- se dijo a si mismo sin ser consiente de sus palabras _~Quien es Atem~ s_e cuestionaba una y otra vez el menor pero lo único que consiguió fue ver algunos vagos recuerdos con un moreno como Faraón

-Maldita sea el esta aquí- dijo Yami mirando al menor como si planeara algo

-HEBA!! DONDE ESTAS!!- gritaba el moreno mientras se escuchaban pasos acercarse

-Faraon- se escucho otra voz -Al parecer ellos no están aquí- anunciaron otras personas el moreno suspiro derrotado

-Bien entonces vamonos- el moreno aviso a todos que ya no buscarían mas escuchando como todos se iban de nuevo la voz de Yugi salio sin ser consiente de si mismo 

-ATEM!!!- grito Yugi escuchando como todos se quedaban quietos -ATEM!!- volvió a gritar, él moreno bajo de su caballo y comenzó a correr en dirección a donde venían los gritos

-Faraón a donde va- decían sus sirvientes más, a Atem sólo le importaba encontrar a su preciada joya

-HEBA!!- gritaba el moreno Yugi se alegro mucho al verlo sin saber la razón -Heba- dijo el moreno abrazándolo y quitando le, la soga -Me tenías preocupado tonto- decía el tricolor mayor con cariño pero no se percataron que Yami estaba detrás de ellos y sólo se escucho un golpe fuerte

-NOOO!!- grito Yugi al ver el cuerpo de Atem desangrado mientras caía al piso -Por que lo hisiste- decía con rabia en sus palabras mientras tomaba el cuerpo del moreno en sus brazos estaba poniéndose pálido -No Atem no me dejes- decía el oji-amatista al borde del llanto, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban al mayor puso su mano en la mejilla del menor

-Heba mi lindo Heba- decía con dificultad -Espérame yo siempre volveré a ti mi pequeño- dijo para sonreír y cerrar sus ojos

-Noo no Atem despierta- decía el menor llorando -No me dejes ATEM!!- grito mientras lloraba ese día el cielo se oscureció en plena luz del día llorando también la pérdida de un gran gobernante.

** _☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○_ **

** _ _ **

-Atem- me desperté, levantándome de un brinco mire a mi alrededor estaba de nuevo en mi habitación -Fue sólo un sueño- me decía a mi mismo -Pero quien era Atem- pensaba sin darme cuenta de cierto moreno que estaba detrás de mi

-Para que me necesitas aibou- me voltee lentamente dando oto brinco del susto al ver a Faraón sentado en mi cama sonriéndome -Buenos días amo- dijo Faraón levantándose

-Buanos día Atem- me tape la boca dándome cuenta que había llamado a Faraón con otro nombre

-Como me llamaste amo- pregunto el oji-rubi acercándose a mi lentamente hasta acorralarme

-Y-yo pues veras- trataba de explicarle a Faraón pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo

-Pudiste recordar algo amo- soltó derrepente el moreno, lo mire interrogante -Mi nombre real- dijo el oji-rubi separándose de mi -Es Atem- abrí mis ojos como platos al escuchar ese nombre

-No puede ser- dije viendo a Faraón con mis ojos llorosos -Tú estas vivo- el me miro interrogante, más se alegro al ver que lo abrazaba como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca y esa era mi idea no quería soltarlo pasara lo que pasara.

** _Continuará........_ **


	4. Chapter 4

** _☆○☆○☆○=Flash Back_ **

**Narra Atem**

  
Después de que mi amo me contará lo de su sueño, se quedó miarandome además de no soltarme ya que aún estaba abrazandome se ve tan jodidamente tierno que.... aaa mejor no lo digo ustedes ya saben, el comenzó a moverse y separandose de mi más no puedo porque lo tome la cintura sentandolo en mi regazo apegandolo más.

**-Qu-que haces-** tartamudeo podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que estaba sonrojado.

**-No estoy haciendo nada, sólo abrazo a la única joya existente para mi en el mundo- **dije en su oreja una risita se le escapó de sus lindos labios

**-Puedo preguntarte algo- **se separó un poco de mi pero sin desaser el abrazo, lo mire interrogante y asentí 

**-Como era Heba- **varios recuerdos vinieron a mi mente y sin darme cuenta apegue aún más a Yugi a mi cuerpo

**-El era como tú, claro eres su reencarnación- **Sonreí recordando a mi querido joya, Heba que ahora a reencarnado en Yugi

**-Si ya lo se pero dime como se comportaba- **se me escapó una risa y miles de recuerdos de Heba regañandome por mis travesuras

**-Pues Heba era lo contrario de ti era muy mandon y enojado pero cuando lo conocías era como tú amable, dulce, amoroso y muy tierno- **dije abrazándolo mientras lo acostaba en el suelo haciéndole cosquillas

**-Jajajajaja basta Atem jajajaja- **el era como Heba, todos mis sospechas eran ciertas el era su reencarnación

**-Si dices que me amas, más que a Yami me detendré- **el me miro sonriente, aguantando la risa

**-Jajaja te amo más que a Yami- **me detuve, el extendió sus brazos asía mi y me volvió a abrazar como koala sentado en mi regazo

**-Oye hikari- **dije acatando su atención **-hoy no irás a la escuela- **se separó un poco y vio el reloj que reposaba en la mesita de noche

**-Ya es muy tarde además es viernes no tengo ánimos de ir- **volvió a retomar su posicion, podía escuchar su respiración en mi cuello

**-Que te parece si vamos a desayunar-** sin decir nada me miro y se levanto para ir a la cocina yo iba detras de el

**-Que quieres de desayunar- **pregunto alegre puse mi cabeza de lado sacando mis orejas y cola de gato mientras lo veía detenidamente

**-Nose lo que el amo desee- **dije sacandole una risita, que me hizo sonreir volvió a tomar su atencion a la cocina

**-Demonios- **dije mirando la entrada del instituto ser cerrada y no ver a mi aibou entrar

**-Oye Yami- **un castaño de tes blanca y ojos café acató mi atención

**-Que pasa Tristán- **respondí escondiendo mi enojo

**-Estas así por que no a venido Yugi- **asentí suspirando esa bola de pelos me las va a pagar **-No te preocupes se a de ver quedado dormido, siempre dice eso desde... bueno tu sabes- **dijo triste yo sólo asentí volviendo mi vista a la ventana con la esperanza de ver a mi aibou **-Oye as visto a Tea no la e visto desde ayer- **negué con la cabeza, sonriendo recordando que estuve con ella hasta que dio su último suspiro

_ **☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○** _

  
Podía ver como se retorcía de dolor en los arbusto mire a ambas direcciones no había nadie y ya se podía ver el atardecer.

**-Grita todo lo que quieras si puedes- **dije burlón en sus ojos podía notar el miedo eso me gustaba ver en todas mis víctimas **-Este sera nuestr******o ******secreto mi amor- **dije metiendo la navaja en su abdomen de nuevo **-Así que guárdalo muy bien- **repetí la misma acción muchas beses mientras me reía como maniático pero ya me estaba aburriendo **-Dulces sueños Tea Gander- **la mate de la manera más sencilla la degollé, la sangre mancho mi ropa.

La deje ay para que encontrarán rápido su cuerpo, iba tranquilo caminando por las oscuras calles de Dominó ya era de noche y poca gente transitaba a estas horas, llegue mi apartamento entrando por la ventana lo cual fue fácil claro no quiero que llamen a la policía para que les digan _"Policía hay un loco cubierto de sangre de seguro acaba de asesinar a alguien" _es mejor tomar precauciones al entrar. Me di un baño, me puse mi pijama y me quedé dormido con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

  
** _☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○_ **

**Buenos días alumnos- **dijo la sensei entrando con su paso elegante como siempre **-Pueden sentarse- **creo que hoy será un día aburrido para mi

**-Vamos al parque- **propuse alegre viendo los ojos rojos de Atem

**-Vamos- **dijo sonriendo me levante de mi lugar y fui a mi habitacion, al bajar Atem me miro con curiosidad le extendi una mudada de ropa me miro interrogante

**-Cámbiate :3- **dije alegre el asintio y se fue a mi habitacion, luego de 10 minutos bajo **-wow te ves bien- **el sonrio y me guiño el ojo

-**Nos v****amos- **asenti y camine asia la puerta el me imitó y salimos de la casa mientras caminábamos el tomo mi mano, en el transcurso de camino al parque podía escuchar a las personas que pasaban a la par de nosotros decir cosas como:

**-Que linda pareja- **o **-Se ven tan lindos juntos- **la verdad que esos comentarios me hacían sonrojar

**-Te sientes mal hikari- **Atem me miraba deteniadamente y junto mi frente con la suya asiendo que mi sonrojo creciera más **-Que extraño no estas enfermo- **se separó de mi y se toco su frente **-No tienes fiebre te pasa algo- **me miro interrogante

**-N-no es sólo que me gusta estar contigo- **dije en un susurro y mire a otro lado

**-A mi también, me gusta estar contigo- **pude notar un color carmín en sus mejillas eso me iso sonreír, seguimos caminando esta vez yo tome su mano el sonrio mientras miraba a otro lado

**-Vamos a sentarnos aya- **dije señalando un árbol de Sakura, nos sentamos bajo la sombra de este sin soltarnos las manos

**-Sabes- **dijo acatando mi atención, lo mire interrogante **-extrañaba estar junto a ti- **me miro sonriente, podía notar en sus ojos un brillo muy hermoso

**-Me encanta estar a tu lado- **dije cerrando mis ojos acostando mi cabeza en su hombro, el tono mi mento, me iso mirarlo podía notar su alegría con su otra mano acaricio mi mejilla y se acercó a mi

**-Te amo- **susurro contra mis labios la distancias entre nosotros se cortaba poco a poco y sentía mis mejillas arder, el apretó el agarre de mi mano, estaba nervioso pero me sentía feliz

**-YUGI MUTUO!!!- **esa voz me voltie sorprendido encontrándome con Yami que estaba muy molesto, hay Dioses en que me e metido

** _Continuara......_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les aya gustado el capitulo si es así no olviden dejar su ☆ y comentar que les pareció. Los/las amo y les agradezco por que gracias a ustedes y su apoyo sigo escribiendo historias como esta sin mas que agregar hasta la próxima mis estrellitas/os ❤


	5. Chapter 5

** _☆○☆○☆○=Flas Back_ **

**Narra Yami**

  
Las clases eran demasiado aburridas asi que sólo me quedaba viendo la nada, esperaba con ansias que la campana tocará para poder ir a ver a mi aibou, aunque se que está con ese faraón de pacotilla se que está bien  
"Ring" escuché la campana sonar rápidamente guarde mis cosas.

**-Vas donde Yugi, Yami- **me preguntó el castaño, con una sonrisa

**-Si Tristán hasta mañana- **dije para salir corriendo, pero me estaba cansando así que comencé a caminar

Tome el camino corto por lo que tendría que pasar por el parque, iba muy tranquilo pero algo llamo mi atención debajo de un árbol de sakura habían 2 personas que se miraban mutuamente se les podía notar el amor que se tenían desde lejos eso no me importaría sino fuera por sus cabelleras que eran igual a la mía me acerque poco a poco para comprobar mis sospechas.

**-YUGI MUTUO!!!-** el se voltio y me miro asustado **-que está pasando aquí- **dije con enojo el sólo bajo la cabeza sin decir nada claramente mi enojo había nublado mi razonamiento, luego me arrepentiría de esto

Estaba a punto de besarlo, apuntó de probar de nuevo esos labios tan suaves como la seda, pero el destino me odia y aparece este... ash odio al que escribe mi destino.

**-Oye no le hables así a Yugi, Yami- **el me miro con enojo, Yugi temblaba en su lugar que le pasaba quizás le tiene miedo a Yami

**-Vámonos Yugi- **Yami iba a tomar a mi hikari de la mano, pero no lo deje y lo apegue más a mi tomándolo de la cintura **-suéltalo faraón de pacotilla- **mire a Yugi que se abrazo ami y me miro, suplicando que lo sacará de aquí

**-Ya es hora de irnos amo- **el asintió y en un movimiento rápido, tomé a mi hikari y lo cargue como un costal de papas para luego comenzar a correr

**-MALDITO FARAÓN TRÁELO!!- **escuchaba sus gritos, mientras corría y escuchaba a Yugi reír

-**Asi que esto te divierte no?- **baje un poco la velocidad, mirando a todas partes y no vi a Yami eso me aliviaba

**-Si y mucho- **contesto con una sonrisa

**-Al parecer no as cambiado mucho- **dije bajándolo y tomando sus cachetes, pero sus ojos se quedaron viendo la nada** -Yugi-**le llamé pero no me respondió **-Yugi?, contestame-** no hubo respuesta alguna

Ver a Atem correr como loco por las calles era muy gracioso y no pude evitar reír aunque tenía aún miedo Yami era alguien de temer.

-**Asi que esto te divierte no?**\- escuche la voz de Atem que sono en un tono divertido

**-Si y mucho**\- lo mire sonriente pero de pronto ya no estaba ai con Atem sino en otro lugar

** _☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○_ **

  
Estaba en otro lugar, podía sentir como mis pies tocaban la arena y lo vi sus ojos rubíes tan hermoso como siempre, su sonrisa, su cabellera casi como la mía sólo que con puntas rojas y 3 mechones en forma de rayos.

**-Ven- **me dijo con voz suave me acerque a el con una sonrisa

**-Hola Atem- **lo saludé con un beso, el cual correspondido **-para que querías verme- **el sonrió y se arodillo en la arena la verdad era una vista muy hermosa

**-Heba- **lo mire sus mejillas habían tomado un color rojo muy notorio, primero empezo tartamudeando cosas que no entendia y me hacian reir **-****me arias el honor de**** ser mi consorte- **una alegría inimaginable invadió todo mi ser de sólo escuchar esas palabras

**-Si Atem- **dije abalanzándome asia el callendo ambos sobre la arena

**-Juro que nunca dejaré de amarte mi querido Heba- **me volvió a besar como juramento que jamás rompería esta promesa

**-Faraón- **se escuchó una voz sin pensarlo dos veces, Atem me cargo como sacó

**-Es hora de irnos Heba- **dijo para salir corriendo en la lejanía pude ver la sombra de Mana y Mahad que venían corriendo tras nosotros

**-Tonto bájame acaso quieres matarme- **dije divertido mirando a Atem que reía a carcajadas por mi comentario

**-****Asi que esto te divierte no?-**dijo para detenerse y bajarme con cuidado

**-Por que corrí..- **me interrumpió dándome un beso que transmitía el amor que el me tenía

**-Te amo- **susurro contra mis labios mientras me abrazaba **-no quiero perderte nunca- **eso se me hizo tierno

Atem era la persona más bondadosa y linda que había conocido no importa cuantos años, décadas o milenios pasen nunca olvidaría este día.

** _☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○☆○_ **

**-****Yugi- **escuche como, me llamaban mira a Atem que me veía preocupado

**-Que pasa Atem- **lo mire extrañado, más me sorprendió al sentir que me estaba abrazando

**-No vuelvas a hacer eso por favor- **dijo comenzando a sollozar

**-Atem...- **dije casi en susurro correspondiendo a su abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello **-vamos a casa- **dije levantando un poco su rostros, limpiando sus lágrimas el asintio y comenzamos a caminar tomados de la mano

Malditasea los perdí, se llevó a mi aibou de nuevo pero esto nose quedara así faraón me las vas a pagar y si es necesario te matare de nuevo.

**-Hola Sennen- **me voltie y vi a un chico castaño, ojos azules y piel blanca

**-Ash hola Kaiba- **lo salude rodando los ojos mientras miraba a todas partes buscando a mi aibu

**-Acaso se te perdió tu dueño- **dijo en tono burlón, chasque la lengua y lo encare molesto

**-No y a ti se te perdió tu cachorro- **dije en el mismo tono, el sólo todo los ojos

**-Puedo recuperarlo cuando yo quiera- **dijo decidido, sonrei al saber que era mentira

**-Seto, Seto- **detrás del mencionado pude ver a un pequeño niño de ojos color morado, cabellera larga color azul y tes blanca

**-Que pasa Mokuba- **pregunto Kaiba, mirando a su hermanito

**-Hola Yami- **me saludo alegremente como cualquier niño

**-Hola Moki- **dije con cariño, el sonrió y se dirigió a su hermano

**-Hermano, los señores Hashimoto han aceptado nuestra alianza- **dijo más alegre, Kaiba acarició su cabello y le sonrió

**-Eres un buen empresario Mokuba- **el chico asintio, Kaiba le susurro algo en el oído y luego Mokuba salió corriendo de nuevo a la limusina

**-Bueno Sennen hasta luego- **se despidió y se fue en su limusina

Eso me pareció tierno siempre quise tener a alguien para proteger pero nunca tuve a nadie y el único que me entendía era Heba, hasta que lo perdí por mi idiotez pero el destino me dio otra oportunidad y me a regalado a Yugi la reencarnación de Heba

**-Prometo protegerte de todo mi luz- **con una mano en mi corazón prometo cuidarte siempre, las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer al parecer el cielo también sentia mi dolor

** _Continuara.......❤💙💜_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se lo dedico a Cris1257 te quiero mucho 😊❤ bueno sin más que agregar les mando un gran abrazo hasta la próxima mis estrellitas/os


	6. Especial pasado 1/?

**Narra Yugi **  
La lluvia nos había empapado pero más a Atem ya que el me dio su chaqueta para que almenos no me mojara tanto, al llegar a casa Atem se convirtió en gato y comenzó a sacudirse.

**-Cambiate si no pescaras un resfriado- **sus ojos rojos me miraron con atención **-ahora- **ordene el asintio con una sonrisa para comenzar a subir a mi habitación

**-Pero no me pondré esa ropa- **suspire cansado cerre mis ojos y asenti

Fui a mi habitación para cambiarme, al entrar escuche a Atem tarareando al parecer una canción cerre mis ojos y camine por la habitación.

**-Amo vas a caerte abre los ojos- **yo negue con la cabeza el río divertido **-tranquilo no estoy desnudo- **abrí mis ojos lentamente pero me arrepentí

**-Cubrete bien- **dije sonrojado camine asia mi armario y saque una mudada de ropa

**-Pero si no estoy desnudo, almenos no del todo- **me di la vuelta tenía el torso desnudo sali rápidamente de mi habitación para dirigirme al baño

Al entrar suspire aún sentía mis mejillas arder, me mordi mi labio inferior al recordar lo que pasó hace unos minutos sacudi mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso. Me cambie tranquilamente baje a la sala saque unas galletas que había comprado y serví dos vaso de leche. Deje un plato con galletas y el otro vaso con leche en la cocina sabía que Atem las tomaría cuando bajará.

**-¿Listo amo que te parece?-** levanté mi vista y lo mire con atención

**-Te vez bien- **le dije mirandolo, traía el plato con galletas y el vaso de leche estaba vestido como un egipcio pero se miraba tierno convertido en gato, sus orejitas y su cola

**-¿Puedo amo?- **me preguntó yo sólo asenti **-¡¡gracias amo!!- **dijo con alegría para sentarse en mi regazo mientras comía galletas

**-¿Atem puedo preguntarte algo?- **el asintio sonriente

**-Si amo puedes preguntarme lo que sea- **dijo con seguridad dude un poco pero al final mi curiosidad me ganó

**-¿Como conociste a Heba?- **hubo silencio entre ambos unos minutos **-losiento yo no quería..- **trate de disculparme

**-No importa de todos modos algún día tenía que decírtelo- **se acomodó más en mi regazo y volvió a suspirar **-todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo...-**

**-Esto es aburrido-** dije sentado en mi trono mientras miraba a las bailarinas con aburrimiento

**-Vamos faraón, alegrate es tu cumpleaños- **dijo una chica de tes morena, ojos color verde y cabello castaño

**-Creo que mejor me ire a caminar- **iba a levantarme pero Mana no me dejo

**-Pero no puedes irte, pronto llegara tu prometida- **frunci el seño y me levante

**-Mana yo ni siquiera conozco a esa chica, no quiero conocerla y dudo que valla a enamorarme de ella cuando la vea- **sali del palacio en mi caballo para dirigirme al rio Nilo

Al llegar me baje del caballo para sentarme en la orilla del rio disfrutando de la fresca brisa la luna hacia su aparicion junto con las estrellas era una hermosa vista.

**-¿Por que papá me comprometio con esa dichosa princesa?- **me pregunte a mi mismo mirando el río **-¿Que es eso?- **me levante para adentrarme más al río

Jale lo que parecia ser una canoa o un bote hecho con ramas lo lleve hasta la orilla quite los trapos y cascaras de fruta que tenia encima la persona, pero entre más cosas quitaba mas pequeño se volvia. Hasta que mire una cosita pequeña muy linda.

**-¿Es un bebé?- **dije para tomar al "niño" en mis manos su ropa estaba destrozada quien demonios lanzaria un niño al río **-esas son orejas- **sin querer lo solte y callo al suelo

**-Auch ¿oye que te pasa?-** la cosa se levanto y me miro directamente **-acaso estas sordo te hice una pregunta ¿que es lo que te pasa?- **se acerco mas a mi lo mire con atencion

Tenia orejas y una cola de color blanco, sus ojos eran amatistas y su cabello era tricolor como el mio solo que tenia todos los mechones asia abajo. Al notar que lo miraba atentamente fruncio el seño.

**-¿Que me ves?- **dijo con enojo pero se mirava tierno yo solo negue tomandolo en mis manos otra vez **-¿Que haces? bajame tonto humano que me bajes te digo- **decia intentando morderme asiendome cosquillas

**-Que cosita tan tierna ¿cual es tu nombre?- **sonrei para que me tomara confianza

**-Que te importa-** lo mire atonico nunca nadie me habia hablado asi

**-Osea que ¿no te asustaste al verlo?- **pregunto, el mayor lo miro serio

Yugi estaba recostado en el pecho de Atem ahora estavan en la habitacion del oji-amatista acostados en la cama aun que el menor se habia cubierto con la cobija casi completamente miraban atra vez de la ventana como el cielo se depejaba poco a poco.

**-La verdad me salte algunas partes- **rio nervioso el moreno, el menor lo me miro interrogante **-bien la verdad cuando vi a Heba me puse a gritar que era un demonio, hasta que el mismo me callo dandome una paliza- **se acomodo otra vez en el pecho del oji-rubi y comenzo a reir

**-Jajajajaja vaya al parecer Heba si sabia como tenerte controlado jajajaja- **el mayor rodo los ojos y suspiro

**-¿Puedo seguir aibou****?-** pregunto el moreno, el oji-amatista asintio intentando no reirse

Despues de discutir un poco con el "niño" se demayo de la nada, lo tome en mis brazos me monte de nuevo en el caballo hasta que al fin llegamos a mi palacio. Entre por un pasillo secreto que lleva a la sala real mientras cargaba al niño que aun seguia desmayado, todo estaba en silencio hasta que sin querer bote un jarron.

**-¿Faraón?- **me quede inmovil mirando a Isis

Ella me buscaba en la oscuridad me movi lentamente por todo la sala teniendo cuidado de no votar nada. Me acerque a las puertas estava apunto se abrirlas hasta que..... bueno esta vez me golpee la cabeza con la pared.

**-Carajo- **dije en susurro sobandome la frente

**-Ese lenguaje faraón- **casi me muero del susto ademas de gritar al ver a Isis frente a mi**-faraón no grite- **me tapo la boca mientras yo intentaba hablar

**-Mmm.... ¿donde estoy?- **el pequeño comenzo a removerse entre mis brazos **-¿por que esta oscuro?- **preguntaba apegandose mas a mi

**-Venga faraón vamos a curarlo- **la mire interrogante ella sonrio abriendo la puerta

**-¿Pero no estoy herido?- **ella no dijo nada y siguio caminando

**-Ve a mis aposentos y esperame ahí- **asenti, íbamos por los pasillos que ya estaban desolados

**-Heba...- **lo mire interrogante **-mi nombre es Heba- **sonrei, el comenzó a moverse inquieto **-bajame quieres- **lo bajé lentamente

**-Mi nombre es Atem- **el me miro y se voltio

**-Gracias por encontrarme pero debo irme- **lo tome del hombro, el se volteó a verme y quito mi mano **-¿que es lo quieres?- **la verdad ni yo sabía

**-Quédate por favor- **que demonios estaba diciendo no lo sabía sólo seguía a mi corazón

**-Estas loco yo no...- **sus ojos amatistas se volvieron opacos, lo tome de su cintura antes de que callera al suelo

Sentí como algo mojaba mi mano le di la vuelta era sangre rápidamente lo volví a cargar y lo lleve a mis aposentos. Comencé a buscar entre mis cosas pero no encontraba nada me estaba desesperando Isis entró y sin decirme nada me saco.

**-¡¡Isis abreme!!- **comencé a gritar pero era inútil

** _ Continuará.........❤♥💜🌌 _ **


	7. Especial pasado 2/2

**Narro Yop**

El sol comenzaba a entrar por las ventanas del gran palacio dejando notar sus hermosas decoraciones, estatuas talladas con forma de los dioses y de los faraones pasados, en uno de los pasillos se podía ver un tricolor de ojos rojos que estaba recostado en la puerta de su habitación dormido. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a Isis se le podía notar el cansancio con las ojeras que se cargaba lentamente se acercó al moreno y lo sarandeo un poco.

**-Faraón- **le susurro la morena, el faraón abrio sus ojos con pesadez

**-¿****Isis**** dónde está ****Heba****?- **le pregunto la mujer sonrió

**-Esta**** adentro seguramente ya está despierto- **el moreno se levantó y le sonrió a la peli-negra **-nos**** vemos más tarde faraón estoy cansada- **el tricolor sonrió asintiendo

La mujer se fue, Atem entro sintiéndose a su habitación sintiéndose nervioso miro toda su habitación pero no encontró nada se sintió triste pensando que tal vez el lindo niño que parecía un gatito se había ido. Pero el movimiento violento en las cortinas de seda color blanco, acato su atención se acercó al mini balcon lentamente parpadeo mirando a la hermosa persona detrás de las cortinas.

**-****Muéstrate****-**ordeno, el movimiento en las cortinas seso

Una persona salió de las cortinas que estaban rasgadas, dejando a Atem con la boca abierta acaso esa persona tan hermosa era Heba el lindo niño gato que había conocido la noche anterior. Se miraba casi de su estatura un poco más pequeño, su cabello no había cambiado pero caía un poco asia abajo dándole un toque femenino, las joyas que tenía puestas junto con sus hermosos ojos amatistas brillantes lo hacían ver hermoso, la ropa egipcia que traía puesta era muy corta dejando volar la imaginación del pobre moreno, su piel blanca como la porcelana brillaba como diamante, su cuerpo pequeño parecía el de una hermosa chica, sus labios pintados de color carmín tentando al oji-rojo a besarlo, sus mejillas también tenían un toque carmín asiendolo más adorable, sus orejas junto con la cola se movían de un lado a otro mirando al faraón que estaba babeando.

(Así pero imagínense lo con las orejas y cola blanca :3)

**-Heba****...¿Eres tú?- **preguntó el moreno, el chico se movió pero callo al suelo

Atem se acercó y lo recostó en su cama ambos se miraban en silencio, el moreno desvío su mirada, el oji-amatista aprovecho eso sentandose con algo de dificultad en la cómoda cama con sábanas rojas y blancas posó sus manos en los hombros del oji-rojo mientras lo olfateaba asiendo que el tricolor mayor se diera la vuelta.

**-¿Heba que haces?- **le pregunto el moreno

**-Tú eres Atem ¿Cierto?- **el oji-rojo asintio mirando al chico

**-¿Te acuerdas de mí?- **el oji-amatista asintio alejándose del moreno **-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?- **también asintio

**-Si**** y agradezco mucho a tu amiga por curarme mis heridas sin dejarme alguna ****cicatriz-**señalo su abdomen dónde no había nada **-¿Pero por qué me transformó en humano?, ni siquiera puedo ****moverme-**se quejo el oji-amatista con el seño fruncido

**-Nose-**dijo el moreno levantando los hombros

Me encontraba caminando asia la habitación de Isis por el palacio junto a Yugi a la par mía tomándome de mi brazo como soporte las personas en el palacio murmurabán cosas pero no me importaba. Al llegar a la habitación toque la puerta esperando que ella abriera la puerta no esperamos mucho cuándo la puerta al fin se abrió mi sonrisa desapareció al ver a una chica castaña, ojos azules y tes morena mirándome interrogante.

**-Perdón me equivoqué de habitación- **le dije a la chica tomando de nuevo la mano de Heba

**-Espere ****faraón-**escuche la voz de la castaña de mala gana la mire interrogante **-soy**** la princesa Anzu de ****Francia-**se presentó con una sonrisa

**-Un**** gusto conocerla pero si nos disculpan debemos ****irnos-**de nuevo iba a irme pero una mano me lo impidió **-¿Que pasa Heba?- **pregunté mirando atrás pero no ví al oji-amatista si no a la chica castaña

**-Debemos**** estar más tiempo juntos- **le solté la mano sobando mi frente mire detrás de ella ahí estaba Heba mirándonos con el seño fruncido

**-Disculpe princesa, pero ahora estoy ocupado- **le extendi mi mano a Heba el iba a tomarla pero la castaña de nuevo tomo mi mano

**-Faraón soy su prometida, ¿Cómo es que prefiere estar con una de sus esclavas y no con migo?- **el enojo se estaba apoderando de mi como es que le puede decir esclavo a Heba

**-Princesa**** de Francia, no le falte el respeto el es el príncipe de Grecia- **ella parpadeo mirando a Heba

**-¿No eres una chica?- **Heba negó con la cabeza **-pero con esa ropa que cargas no pareces un príncipe- **la ignore tomando la mano de Heba jalandolo junto a mi

No dijimos nada y nos alejamos de Anzu, Heba no decía nada solo miraba a su alrededor lo cual era muy divertido ver su carita muy concentrado en cada cosa del palacio.

**-No debiste haber dicho ****eso-**lo mire estaba enojado

**-Perdóname**** pero no me gustó cómo te llamo- **le dije revolviendo un poco su cabello tricolor, el solo sonrió

Lo mire pasando las sábanas encima de el para cubrirlo ya que el estaba acostado en mi pecho sonriendo escuchando atentamente la historia, hacía un poco de frío y no quería que se enfermará por mi culpa así que lo cubrí con las sábanas.

**-¿Y que paso cuando entraron a la habitación de ****Isis****?- **preguntó mi pequeño curioso acomodándose en mi pecho

La luna estaba en su posición más alta, la habitación estaba oscura y la única luz que entraba era la de la luna, el reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las 10:33 de la noche mi aibou bostezo restregándose un ojo con su mano asiendolo ver adorable.

**-Pues**** nada solo hice que volviera a Heba a su forma ****original-**el asintio cerrando sus ojos **-dulces**** sueños mi pequeño ****gatito-**le dije acariciando su cabello mientras lo escuchaba respirar 

**-Te****quiero-**lo escuché decir con sus mejillas sonrojadas

**-Te**** amo- **le dije con una sonrisa, el levantó la mirada sonrojado

**-Atem****...- **susurro mi nombre

Me acerque a él lo tome del mentón y lentamente uni nuestros labios seguían los suyos seguían siendo suaves y sabían a frutos silvestres, la necesidad de el comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo mordí su labio inferior abrió su boca no lo dude y metí mi lengua explorando su cavidad caliente hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire. Un fino hilo de saliva nos unía, mire sus ojos amatistas que brillaban sonrió haciéndome sonreir a mi también, junte nuestras frentes mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

La luna era mi única compañía, mi camisa estaba llena de sangre al igual que mi cuchillo había matado a una persona por diversión, camina por las oscuras calles de Dominó hasta que me detuve frente a la casa de mi pequeño angelito. No lo dude y entre por la puerta de atrás sabiendo que ahí no había cerrojo y podía entrar fácilmente, sin hacer ruido subí a su habitación abrí lentamente la puerta me quedé sin palabras mirando la escena.

**-Maldito**** faraón- **dije en susurro mirando a Yugi encima de Atem mientras esté lo besaba y mi pequeño correspondía gustoso

No quise seguir viendo salí de la casa mirando la luna _"¿acaso siempre estaré solo?" _Pensé caminando hacia mi departamento con la mirada baja por suerte las calles estaban desoladas ningún alma rondando en los alrededores. Entre por la ventana de nuevo creo que esa será mi nueva puerta de emergencia mire a mi alrededor todo estaba desordenado como siempre la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana ni siquiera me dieron ganas de encender una lámpara me di una baño, me puse mi pijama, me acosté en mi cama y sin decir nada las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por mis mejillas.

** _Continuara.....🌸💝⭐💌💜_ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Narra Yami**

Miraba la luna desde el techo de una de las casas del pueblo, las estrellas adornaban el hermoso cielo azul pero todo el silencio fue interrumpido abruptamente por unos gritos. Mire hacia abajo un pequeño gatito blanco venía corriendo con muchos guardias detrás se me hizo muy extraño pero no me importo y solo miraba como lo perseguían hasta que el gatito se callo y mostró sus ojos amatistas los guardias del palacio no dudaron en golpear al gato sin compasión alguna.

**-Hijos de puta- **gruñi lanzandome del techo callendo en otra casa y corrí hasta llegar donde estaban

Saque mi espada y corte la cabeza de todos en segundos tome al gatito en mis brazos ocultandolo en mi capa.

**-Ahí está el ladrón atrapenlo- **maldeci bajamente y corrí lo más que pude

Sentí la respiración cortada del pobre gato en mi cuello, por suerte pude tomar un caballo y me monte sin importarme que el dueño me gritara que volviera.

~🌠~

Me desperté de un salto, sudaba frío, respiraba agitadamente y miles de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

**-Yugi..-** susurré mirando hacía afuera

El cielo estaba nublado y unas cuantas gotas de agua se deslizaban por mi ventana mire el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared las 6:37 de la mañana. Con pereza me levanté de la cama poco a poco me quite las prendas que cubrían mi cuerpo hasta quedar desnudo.

Sumergí todo mi cuerpo en el agua tibia mirando la nada empecé a recordar...

×🍃×

**-Eso no es justo Yami- **mire sus hermosos ojos  
  


  
  


**-Si lo es- **sonreí mirando sus pucheros **-ademas** **yo si mire por donde corría- **sentí sus pequeños dientes morder mi mano

Trate de quitarme lo mientras reía pero el pequeño gato era muy persistente y me soltó hasta que me rendí. Caminamos hasta llegar a una casa en ruinas era lo que ambos llamábamos "hogar".

**-Yami- **me voltie** -te quiero-**

×🍃×  
  


  
  


**-Yami-** sacudí mi cabeza volviendo a la realidad

**-Un momento por favor- **acomode un poco mi cabello mojado y abrí la puerta **-¿puedo ayudarte en algo Kaiba?- **mire sus ojos azules que reflejaban ¿tristeza?

**-Necesito que me ayudes- **sonríe de medio lado

**-Entra-**

Me hice aun lado el entro dando pasos pequeños, inseguro de lo que me diría quizás pero yo ya sabía que era lo que quiera.

* * *

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que me levantará lentamente por suerte Yugi aún estaba dormido, sin hacer ruido baje y abrí la puerta.

**-¡¡Yugi!!- **en segundos ya me encontraba en el suelo

**-Oye suéltame- **le pedí a la chica de cabello rubio

**-Vaya as crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos- **sonrió de medio lado mientras me levantaba del suelo

**-Rebeca- **me voltie mirando a mi pequeño aún con su pijama puesta

**-¡¡Yugi!!- **grito la chica tirándose encima de mi angelito -**Yugi ¿quien es él?- **me señalo, mi pequeño sonrió y se lavanto del suelo

**-Rebeca te presento a Atem-** me miro y yo sonreí **-Atem te presento a Rebeca mi amiga-**

**-Como que amiga-** reprochó la chica de ojos verdes abrazando a mi niño de nuevo **-soy tu novia-**

Sorprendido mire a Yugi en busca de una respuesta negativa, el sonrió y nego con la cabeza. Estaba aliviado, suspiré sonriendo este sería un día muy largo.

** _Continuará..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lose, lose ahora seguramente quieren matarme pero eh estado ocupada con las actividades de la escuela, las clases en línea, las tareas sin fin, etc. Lamento que el capítulo sea corto se que ustedes esperaban más, intentaré ponerme al día con las demás historias sin más que agregar...
> 
> Hasta la próxima mis estrellitas y estrellitos


End file.
